Seven Heavenly Days
by Lord of Fleas
Summary: A bunch of Stands, as well as a Jofoe Stand at the bottom. If you figure out the references, I congratulate you. More for my use as a platform to show my friends stuff.


_**The product of a JoJo fan who can't be bothered to sleep**_

_**~ o0o ~**_

Stand Name: [ Feel Invincible ]

Original Stand Master: Ashton Oswald

Current Stand Master: [ Seven Days ]

Stats: Power: B

Speed: D

Range: A++

Durability: D

Precision: E

Potential: D

Description: Muscled humanoid clad in ragged cloth, wearing a blank mask with three spikes embedded in the forehead, each with a hand gripping its base. On their back are hands which clutch the ragged cloth. If the mask is removed, beneath it is nothing but a featureless face, with a long scar across the eye area.

Colors: Skin: grey. Cloth: cherry blossom pink and white in checkerboard patterns. Mask: Dark red. Spikes and hands: pure black.

Abilities: [ The Girl, the Lion, and the Hydra ]: when [ Feel Invincible ] removes a spike from its head, three abilities have a chance to activate.

[ The Girl ], upon activation, will affect those within a three meter radius, and will cause intense fear and despair in them.

[ The Lion ], upon activation, will cause intense bravery and courage to those in a ten meter radius, even in the face of death.

[ The Hydra ], upon activation, will create grotesque mutations to those in one of seven random locations. These [ Heads ] will appear within a mile radius, and reach for ten meters. Should a Head overlap with another Head, the mutations will increase based upon how many heads overlap.

Cooldown is twenty minutes for each ability, enough time for both the ability to fade and the spike to regrow.

Origin: This ability was born from an irrational fear of the lottery, as Ashton viewed it as a death sentence, and an all-around horrible experience. The Girl was born from the crushing despair of either failure or debt, as both are common among those addicted to gambling. The Lion was born from the euphoric high one gets when they win, which could drive them to death, if the wrong people hear. The Hydra was born from the Powerball, as those who won the Powerball, and were unprepared, would usually commit suicide or live a miserable existence. Ashton only ever heard of the suicides, and was thus terrified.

Ashton Oswald's Status: Deceased

Stand Name: [ Earth, Wind, and Fire ]

Original Stand Master: Calio White Johnson

Current Stand Master: [ Seven Days ]

Stats: Power: B

Speed: D

Range: D

Durability: B

Precision: E

Potential: A

Description: A three headed humanoid, three limbed humanoid. It wears gauntlets and greaves, with a simple Greek skirt. Its stomach is completely gone, showing only the spine and the lower ribcage. On each head are wreaths.

Color: Skin: (1) dark brown with craggy patches of grey, (2) light grey with mottled light blue, and (3) black, with glowing orange veins. Gauntlets and greaves: (1) Golden plate, accented with green highlights, (2) dark, grey steel, with white streaks, and (3) red, flaming steel. Bones: white. Hair and eyes: (1) dark green, (2) pure white, (3), blood red.

Hairstyle: All have long hair.

Abilities: [ Gaia ], the brown humanoid(1) will separate from the Stand, and will cause the ground within a ten meter radius to turn into a liquid state. It will not increase in temperature, only change state. Only a Stand user is affected by this phenomenon, and the phenomenon is completely harmless against non-Stand users, even if they try to affect a Stand-user experiencing this phenomenon. As such, while the Stand-user struggles to escape, the non-Stand user will be trying to pry out a human trapped in solid concrete.

[ Ouranos ], the grey humanoid(2) will turn into mist, and disappear from view. In this state, all that it touches will become weightless and begin to float. Air is affected just the same as chairs and people, and the air will begin to vanish, causing more air to come and fill that space. Restricted to only ten meters, and does not affect the Stand Master.

[ Tartarus ], the black and red humanoid(3) will separate, and instantly turn all things within a ten meter radius on fire. Everything outside is unaffected by the objects set aflame, and upon leaving an area, the objects will cease to burn, only the damage remaining. The Stand will roar and screech as he is active.

[ Primordial ], all the humanoids will separate, leaving a skeleton with three eye sockets, which will exude a white fog. Any within a five meter radius will begin to exhibit lesser versions of the previous three abilities, but are fully affected by it. An ominous hissing sound will come from the skull.

Origin: All that is known is that Calion enjoyed his luck, and wished to spread it to all around him, and that Gaia, Ouranos, and Tartarus were with him since birth. Primordial manifested three weeks after the death of his mother, Amalia White Johnson.

Calio White Johnson's Status: Deceased

Stand Name: [ Favorite Things ]

Original Stand Master: Anna Brekshova

Current Stand Master: [ Seven Days ]

Stats: Power: C

Speed: A

Range: B

Durability: B

Precision: A

Potential: D

Description: female humanoid in form fitted armor, a small crest of spikes atop their forehead with an X at its front. A small skirt floats around their waist, an inch from the armor.

Color: Armor: half blue and half white for each separate plate. Skirt: wheat yellow. Crest: red, green, white, and blue in patchwork patterns. X: gold.

Ability: within a twenty meter radius, Favorite Things can select an object, and it will appear in her hands. It does not matter if the object is seen or not, if the object is in range, and is wanted, then it will appear. A phenomenon occurs when the User completely believes an object is there and within its range, when it is not. When used, the object will appear, no matter. The object could be miles away, or in a different continent, but it will appear anyway.

Origin: When she was a little girl, Anna had been searching for her bear. Days upon days of searching, she had become depressed, enough so that every day she only wanted to stay inside, rather than play with her friends. Then, suddenly, her parents heard her scream and rushed to her room. When they reached her, she was bouncing on her bed and laughing with joy, holding her bear.

"Thank you, thank you!" she kept saying, before hugging something that neither parents could see.

Later, during Spring cleaning, the parents found a bear-shaped spot free of dust in their basement, beneath an open window that looked out into their backyard.

Anna Brekshova's status: Deceased

Stand Name: [ Little Lily ]

Stand Master: Diana Diovana

Description: A whirling mass of vines, with eyes and mouths. Instead of leaves, small wings cover grow from it, with the wings reaching near fifty centimeters in length.

Color: Vines: Blood red. Eyes: Red with dark grey sclera. Teeth: White. Wings: White.

Ability: Within a three meter radius, Little Lilly can wrap around a target, and begin to consume their fighting spirit. Upon consumption of their fighting spirit, the thorns on Little Lily will extend and grow, piercing the target. When it is done, depending on the amount of fighting spirit, the thorns can reach up to five meters.

Origin: unknown

Diana Diovana's status: Deceased

Stand Name: [ Sabaton ]

Original Stand Master: Van Hailin

Current Stand Master: [ Sev_**-#%^#en D-**_hristi_**ays**_ ]

Stats: Power: A++

Speed: B

Range: A

Durability: E-

Precision: E

Potential: A

Description: a massive, serpentine dragon, with four eyes. Upon closer inspection, the dragon is a patchwork of various metals and architecture, with its teeth and claws being rusted swords, polished sabers, and sharp pieces of metal.

Color: Skin: Black. Underbelly: Glowing red, transparent. Wing membrane and eyes: glowing red. Claws and teeth: Various shades of grey.

Abilites: [ Green Hills Turn To Grey ], Sabaton will unleash a wave of projectiles, consisting of cars, planes, and other broken down vehicles. After ten minutes, the projectiles will disappear in a burst of rust. This rust will immediately fade.

[ Ghosts Divided ], when damage is received, the parts which are attacked will be blown off, no matter the amount of damage. These parts will become miniature copies of Sabaton, who will use lesser versions of Sabaton's abilities.

[ Night's Warlock ], when Sabaton is in the air, debris will begin to rain down onto the ground, and manifest as humanoid representations of Sabaton. They are only physical creatures, and possess none of Sabaton's abilities, save for jagged metal for claws and wings.

Origin: _"I've always loved dragons. How powerful they were, how destructive they could be. Fuckin wish i had one though, would help a helluva lot here." an excerpt from the journal of Van Hailin, dated during October 5th, 1989._

Van Hailin's Status: Comatose

Stand Name: [ Seven Days ]

Stand User: Christian Nicolaus

Stats: Power: ?

Speed: ?

Range: ?

Durability: ?

Precision: ?

Potential: Infinite

Description: large female humanoid, covered completely in metallic, plate like skin and indented, vent like designs on the forearms, stomach, upper back, and palms. Their face is like a mask, with only two, almond shaped, slanted eye holes and a jagged, curving mouth. On the sides of their head are bat-like wings, but with the bottom, membrane's curve on both sides. The whole of their bottom half consists of a ball-gown that is made of arms, with some looking like featureless mannequin arms, and others that are wholly unique.

Colors: Skin: Light blue chrome. Vent-designs: Glowing pink. Eyes and mouth: Glowing hot-pink. Ball-gown: various.

Abilites: [ Light ], Seven Days' first ability is to create a [ Blank ] which can be used on a none-Stand user. Upon contact, that Blank will become a Stand, and bond with the non-Stand user, thus making them a Stand user.

[ Firmament ], Seven Days is capable of taking the Stand created by Light, and will have no drawbacks.

[ Water ], Seven Days, upon contact, is capable of taking an already formed Stand.

[ Fish ], Seven Days can create a Stand without a Master. The Stand will be incredibly weak, and based upon both abstract, physical, and spiritual aspects near it. Though it can bond, it can only bond with those of weak will, as it will be destroyed if it attempts a bond with a strong willed person.

[ Bird ], Seven Days can control a specific metal. The metal is in her complete control. Any properties that the metal has is negated by Bird, and is, in a sense, useless.

[ Beast ], Seven Days can manifest as the Stand of another entity, taking the consciousness of its Master and implanting itself in its target. If target is organic, Seven Days will slowly turn the target into their Master, consuming the original consciousness and storing it in a Blank. If target is non-organic, Seven Days will travel within it until it finds a proper target.

[ Master ], Seven Days can control a Stand that it has taken.

**Requiem**

[ Celestial ], Seven Days can push a Stand to Requiem, though the ability is 'restricted,' and will only be on the level of or lower than the current ability of the Stand.

Origin:** Warehouse. Guard. Patrol. Pain. Headache. Trapped. Frustration. Anger. Torture. Pain. Hatred. Weapons. Arrow. Pain, Agony. Change. Stand. Control. Stand. Master. Domination. Query. Search. Answers. Arrows. **_**Stands.**_

Requiem Origins: **Foe. Strong. Powerful. Overwhelming. Escape. Safety. Hide. Decoys. Weapon. Disguise. Safety. Plan. Arrow? Beetle. Stronger. More. Foe. Weak. Destroy. Take. Mine. More. Arrows. Need. Arrows. Need Stands. Need Masters.**

Heaven Origins: **Growth. Overflow. Use. Need. Control? Control. Control Stands. Command them. Yes, control the Stands. I am Master, and you my Stands. All will follow me, and all will follow Master. Master strong, Master make me! Master of Masters! Master of Stands!**

Christian Nicolaus' Status: Active

Subject C1: Active

Subject J: Active

Subject C3: Active

Subject C2: Active

Subject A: Active

Subject K: Active

…lets change that, shall we?


End file.
